


Wanted

by krrn07



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby yoda being cute duh, Din is a hottie, F/M, Reader has some cool powers ;), Reader is a historian, Slow Burn, Stay tuned to find out ;), Things will unfold between Reader and Din, Will update tags as story unfolds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krrn07/pseuds/krrn07
Summary: On the run, non-stop, it wasn’t what you had planned for your life but it’s what you had to deal. You knew they would come one day, not in a friendly manner, not the kind and alluring way they took your mother. No. They were desperate, the Empire had fallen but they were still alive, hanging by threads ready to break. They were desperate, but so were you, you had nothing to lose. You would do all it took to get away from their grasps, even if it meant your death… they wouldn’t do what they had done to your mother... you won’t let them take what was yours.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. CHAPTER 1: Signals Gone Crazy.

You awoke with a jerk, the make shift bed providing no comfort in the strange house you’d been crashing in for a few months. Too many months. You should have known, should have known to keep with your routine; hunt for a new location, find an abandoned home or an isolated location and stay there for exactly 62 days and then move on. 

But you didn’t, you had gotten lazy with your methods, staying here for 89 days, 27 days too many. The signals were going off in the living area of the house. Someone had landed close, too close for your liking. You jumped to action, running to the equipment you had set up. Sensors were set off in the west end of the forest, two life forms detected and a Razor Crest? 

It was a rare find that ship, but nonetheless a threat. You knew you would have to fight your way out of this the sensors triggered were a few minutes walk from this ragged home. You began hunting for your blaster strapping it to your right thigh thanking yourself for leaving most of your belongings on your freighter.

You folded the surveillance equipment and began making your way to your ship, the ramp still open as you made your way into the crowded ship. Filled with books and other artifacts, you would have to remind yourself to get rid of some of this stuff. After placing your things, you started making your way to the cockpit when you heard the deep masculine modulated voice behind you “Stop.”

You clenched your teeth, mentally slapping yourself for not closing the ramp door. You turned slowly with your hands in the air, you saw the bulky form and shiny steel of the man who had his blaster pointed at you.

“Mandalorian?” You had meant to state that fact in your head, instead of blurting that out. The man reached for the cuffs on his waist with one hand, you saw the tracking fob blinking attached to his waist, you groaned. You should’ve known they would put a bounty on your head, just surprised it wasn’t done sooner.

The Mandalorian walked up to you, and you noticed his bulky form. He was taller than you by a bit, his frame added with the armour, which you just noticed was beskar. “Beskar? You must be proud” you taunted, knowing full well the history of beskar and mandalorian people. You began to worry “Did the empire send you?” you questioned as the big man spun you around with your back facing him, your hands still up. He remained silent, grabbing both of your wrists and positioning them behind your back.

You sweated a little, he wouldn’t answer you. He wasn’t your average bounty hunter; it wasn’t a coincidence. The empire looking for you, the Mandalorian showing up in beskar armour, the empire had taken most of the beskar reserves. He was working for the empire.  
You had milliseconds to take action, you didn’t care how heavily armoured he was. Time slowed down as your hand retreated from behind your back reaching to the holster concealing your blaster. You grabbed the blaster and spun around grazing the grasps of the cuffs he almost had on you. Shooting out a few blasts, one hitting him square in the chest. You felt a heat on your arm that bastard grazed your left arm. You winced as you hid behind some piles of files you had sitting, you looked out to the see the mandalorian getting up as he was thrown by the blast hitting him.

You came out from behind the stacks your hand out in front of you, summoning the force, you felt the anger rush through you. You closed your eyes and sensed him reaching for his blaster but before he could, he began to struggle for breaths. You opened your eyes, pure concentration coursing through your body, you felt the phantom shape of this neck in your hand and you began to squeeze.  
The mandalorian began grasping at his neck, you watched, how dare he? Did he really think he would be the one to capture you? After all these years of running and hiding, there was no way you were going to be caught. Your grip on his throat was getting tighter when suddenly you felt yourself losing breath, your grip loosened on the mandalorian instead you began gasping for air, you looked around confused and saw the mandalorian on the ground, gasping for air. What was happening?

A green creature stood behind him on the ramp of your ship with his hand out, you grit your teeth easing the grip around your own throat, your feet left the ground as you were being lifted, the grip getting tighter around your throat despite your attempts to loosen it. You heard the mandalorian scream out “NO!” and you felt the grip loosen around your throat as you gasped in a breath only to feel yourself halfway through a fall, a sharp pain went through your neck and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just an intro... its been a while since I did any writing but I hope this goes well. I've been so caught up with uni stuff for the past year and half, my life went to shit honestly. I have close to 300 emails from A03 about fics that I was reading, all of them about Kylo Ren.
> 
> Considering TROS, I'm trying to come back to them but damn... it hurts knowing whats happened to him, but here I am!
> 
> Mandalorian has been slowly healing my heart and rekindled my love for Pedro Pascal, AND BABY YODA HAS MY HEART <3
> 
> But any who, I am working on a fic for Ben Solo, post TROS and this fic will play a key role into the Ben Solo work I am going to do.
> 
> Hopefully I can update weekly but seeing as uni starts back up again soon, it may switch to biweekly, I might release a bunch of chapters in the coming weeks seeing as there may not be as much work to do, but I'm back!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do, and yes there will be smut, BUT it will take some time, I have a sweet idea in my head I can't wait to write it!!


	2. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's baby ;)

Din rose to his feet glaring at his son, “Hey! I told you to stay on the ship” his son simply scrunched his face and let out a little mutter. Din would have to make sure to have a long talk about the new attitude his son was developing. 

He walked to where your body lay, you had taken quite a nasty fall. You were out like a light, your head hitting some pipe running the lining of bottom borders of this freighter. Din turned to look at his son, who was now seated from exhaustion on the ramp “This is not okay, okay? You can’t hurt people like that” Din spoke sternly to his son who simply lowered his ears, knowing his dad was angry at him.

Din went to lift your body, contorted oddly between a bunch of boxes. He reached for the back of your neck when he felt his glove dampen slightly. You were bleeding. “No” Din quickly reached for some sterilizing packs he had on his belt, pulling out a single pack. He pulled out a wipe reaching to the back of your neck, carefully shifting your hair away. 

After he was sure he cleaned as much as he could, he took the wrap and began gently wrapping from the back of your neck all the way to the front and back again. His son was standing by his side watching him work “You think you can heal her? We might lose some of the bounty for damaging the clients request.” His son simply stared at the girl being held by his father, either refusing to help the girl who hurt his dad or not understanding him.

Din sighed. His hand still under your neck, unaware of what to do. You had the same powers, or something close, of his son. The bounty was large for you, the mission was simple; capture the girl bring her unharmed and leave her handcuffed at the agreed upon location where the credits were waiting for Din. No client to ask questions, no bargaining of cheapening the bounty, nothing. Din placed the cuffs on your wrists, if you awoke.

Din hooked his arms under your legs and back and began to carry you, he looked back at his son who had his arms up to be carried as well. Din sighed, lowering himself with you in his arms the little gremlin used your torso to hop on and sit himself back against his dads chest piece atop your torso. 

Walking out of the ship the ramp closed behind Din, he looked at the ship you were in, it was definitely an older model B-7 if he recalled correctly, considering the mess of papers, files and boxes inside you were some sort of researcher. 

“You need to stay on the ship from now on, it’s dangerous out here” 

The child simply tilted his head up looking at his masked dad. You had taken quite a hit, Din stared down at your peaceful face, you had a scar running through your eyebrow, clear signs of a fighter by the sight of your body. 

Din saw his ship through the thick forests of Chandrila, passing by the hut like house you were staying in clearly not a permanent home, the house looked vacant and nearly covered in trees. Making his way inside his ship he laid you in the little cot his son slept in. Din picked him up and placed his son on the floor of the ship near his feet, his son looked up curiously at your feet dangling from his sleeping area.

Din reached for his communicator calling out for Greef Karga, “Mando! How’s my favourite hunter doing?” Din sighed, “Did you happen to catch the name of the client and his affiliation?”

Greef had a worried look on his face, knowing when Mando asked too many questions, something was wrong “I never met the client who wanted him but he goes by the name Jian and last I checked he was seeking the girl for business reasons. Have you found her?” 

Din hesitated, “No.”

“Well I wouldn’t wait too long Mando, I’ve only given out that fob to you so far; that bounty has been out for quite a few years, you can’t trust a client’s patience”

Din was taken aback “years?”

“Well in the core regions, not out here.”

Din said his thanks and hung up the call, a yelp came from behind him and a gasp, you had awoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISED I WOULD UPDATE WEEKLY, but i went skiing last weekend and ahaha ya girl got a mild concussion.
> 
> I'm on some heavy drugs right now, but life goes on, I might update on Sunday, just to give you guys a tease ;) and an apology for not updating last week but I was completely out of it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just an intro... its been a while since I did any writing but I hope this goes well. I've been so caught up with uni stuff for the past year and half, my life went to shit honestly. I have close to 300 emails from A03 about fics that I was reading, all of them about Kylo Ren. 
> 
> Considering TROS, I'm trying to come back to them but damn... it hurts knowing whats happened to him, but here I am!
> 
> Mandalorian has been slowly healing my heart and rekindled my love for Pedro Pascal, AND BABY YODA HAS MY HEART <3
> 
> But any who, I am working on a fic for Ben Solo, post TROS and this fic will play a key role into the Ben Solo work I am going to do. 
> 
> Hopefully I can update weekly but seeing as uni starts back up again soon, it may switch to biweekly, I might release a bunch of chapters in the coming weeks seeing as there may not be as much work to do, but I'm back! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do, and yes there will be smut, BUT it will take some time, I have a sweet idea in my head I can't wait to write it!!


End file.
